


无题

by kmoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo
Relationships: kim&I
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	无题

那是一个隐秘的下午，电台刚播报了暴雨预警，天是淤黄色的，慢慢地随着压人的热气搅和成乌黑色，关好门，拉上窗帘，只透着一点光，把空调调低，等到温度降低，我才爬上床，姐姐半倚在床头，有一部分肢体藏在被子里，伸手去里面摸，抓到两条滑腻腻的腿，我问姐姐，我到里面看可以吗？她垂着眼皮，不知道是愿意还是不愿意，最后才点了头。

其实这样怎么会看得清楚，天这么暗，又没有开灯，但我还是探了进去，她的腿有点冷，带有被窝里一点表面的热，我伸手往中间拨，一只熟透的海蚌就缓缓张开了

一年前我背着包来到这个小镇，不过是为了摄影课的考题，在这之前交上去都是静物照，无非就是或正或圆的死物，教授认为我敷衍，只留下这样一个最后通牒，拍点好东西，或者滚蛋

家里人帮我提前预定了旅馆，没想到它建在山腰上，船又误了点，只赶在熄灯前赶到了门口，那天晚上爬着山，只觉得天空黑到发蓝，和月亮的白组成几个色块，撞得我晕头气喘，以为要当场死在半路。

刚到馆内那几天，总感觉窗外的光晃得让人发慌，翻看期间拍的照片，更恨不得把被子一蒙，在几块榻榻米上睡个不死不休。

9月中旬，天终于凉了一些，雨也下的频繁，慢慢地，那只闪着黑色光芒的机器被藏到背囊深处，成日就想着那张劝退的红头纸，不时和同伴调侃:干脆留下来得了！想的多了，忍不住的脾气也大了，有时反应过来才知道砸了碗碟，给旅馆添了麻烦，那天也一样，我赶到前台找人清扫，在那里第一次见到了姐姐。

你甚至不需要走近去就能感受到流动在她四周的温柔，但是她眉眼一弯，就使人想起山巅上滚落的雪线和颤巍巍的挂在枝头的蜜桃，白与红，冷与热，纯洁与蛊惑，惊心动魄.

我请她帮我打扫，一路上几句交谈，知道她是新来打工的，名字叫金晴雨。她走了之后，这几个字整夜在舌尖上反复颠覆，我转过头看圆窗外面的天空，和刚来的那个晚上没有多大差异，只是今晚蓝白黑相融，看着像柔和的油画.

之后的日子里，时常会不自觉地找姐姐的身影，有时是在廊下擦地，有时候在前台接待，有时候在花园浇水，相机容量也偷偷地减了下去，也发现姐姐大多数是笑着，但是眼睛里没有感情，原来温柔背后藏的大部分是疏离，雪线永远凝固，蜜桃也是摆在盘中的标本，对着客人，更是这样。

我不再满足于偷窥，故意制造出多次偶遇，企图凭仗着小上几岁的亲和感和性别的优势，将姐姐拉到身边来。

“早上好，你要上班了吗？”

“你好，昨晚睡得好吗？”

“又下雨了，我把伞借给你吧”

“辛苦了”

“是的，你也早”

“挺好的，谢谢你”

“不用了，店里有，谢谢”

“谢谢”

一开始，总有那么一些时候觉得自己在和山谷的回音对话，空荡荡的，然后突然我明白了，姐姐对于这样的偶遇，应当是熟悉的，也是抵触的,于是这种企图就被埋起来了。

月亮又升降了几回，有一晚我撑着伞从外边回来，就听见茶房后面有声音，走到墙角一看，有一把伞躺在地上折了腰，一个男人抓住姐姐，我只能看到那个男人的背，股张着撑开高出一尺的布料，透着雨水的湿意沾成一条条愤怒的痕迹，他拽出姐姐两管白花花的手臂，黑白交错，“你到底什么时候回来？！”

姐姐两只手被他紧紧裹住，只能弓起身体，一条腿往后扒住地面，另一条在前赤着踩在泥土里，用尽力气稳住下盘。有一只木屐绳带断了，歪扭着反扣在水洼里。“你放开我！”雨天霹雳，白光闪过，她的面色被雨水浇得惨白，眼中蓄满了泪水，却泛起了狠厉的颜色，好像一碗清水第一次遇着了浓墨，有了涟漪。

“那边在干嘛！我叫警卫了啊！”

男人听到声响，又和姐姐僵持了几秒才放开她，转过身低头匆匆离去，他整个人像一把被刀锋劈过的骨架，连擦过的风都叫人害怕。我跑过去把木屐捡起来，将姐姐拉回到屋檐下，把干净的毛巾递给她，让她去洗个澡再回家，水声在身后响起，我走到玄关，盯着那只断了绳的鞋，有些东西，又不可抑制地松动了。


End file.
